


Blinded and killed

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Being swept away by a beautiful sight.





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- worship  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1184] Gabrielle x ? | When the moonlight hits your bright eyes I go blind  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- eyes

 

 

Fine sweat forms on Lavender’s forehead as she continues to move her fingers. Her hand is already hurting a little, but she doesn’t dare to slow down, keeps the rhythm up and her eyes fixed on the blonde next to her, not wanting to miss any second of this gorgeous sight.

Gabrielle moans softly through parted lips, so beautiful, so beautiful. The Veela-part in her shines at this moment as her climax approaches, as Lavender spreads her fingers a little more to give Gabrielle more sensations, earning a desperate cry of pleasure.

Lavender’s heart stops as the other girl opens her eyes and the moonlight hits the bright irises, gleaming, shining as the Gryffindor has never seen it before. Gabrielle looks at her with this blinding brilliance that leaves Lavender breathless, feels how her hand between these legs is captivated by inner walls that contract, feels the hotness of her sex as the love juice gushes out.

Gabrielle’s eyes widen and a last moan escapes her lips as she notices Lavender staring at her, taking in her arousal and worshipping the sight the girl provides, her legs trembling from the waves of pleasure that wash over her.

“You just killed me,” Gabrielle whispers.

“And you blinded me,” Lavender answers as they continue to lie next to each other, never breaking their eye-contact, simply overwhelmed by emotions they just shared …

 


End file.
